


Aver - Strange Meetings

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1289]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony was adopted by Senior at a very young age. He never knew his birth father. This all came to a head when he was disowned at age 12 for not being able to control his magic powers. Enter Gibbs, son of Loki, and well aware of magic and the fact that Tony is attracting everything magical because he's not properly controlling or shielding his powers. Of course, Tony doesn't believe that Loki is Gibbs' father given Loki is just a character in a movie. Will they figure out who Tony's father is? Will Tony learn control under Gibbs' hand?





	Aver - Strange Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/10/2002 for the word [aver](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/10/aver).
> 
> aver[ uh-vur ]  
> verb (used with object), a·verred, a·ver·ring.  
> to assert or affirm with confidence; declare in a positive or peremptory manner.  
> Law . to allege as a fact.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  5\. Tony DiNozzo: son of Doctor Strange Jethro Gibbs: Son of Loki  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Also apologies for any OOC. I don't really know Doctor Strange well.

Tony had never known his real father. Heck, he didn’t even know Senior wasn’t his father until age twelve when he was disowned for not being able to control his mystical powers. Being tossed into a boarding school with normal kids had made it even more obvious how abnormal he was.

He had a few magical artifacts that he had been told by the staff were originally his father’s. They’d carefully kept them out of Senior’s reach and Tony had followed their example after he lost his mother and realized just what kind of man Senior was. Boarding school was very difficult for Tony.

They tried to get him a tutor, but none of the tutors could stop him from accidentally levitating people or any of the other magical accidents he caused due to his lack of control. He eventually grew better at control. By the time he headed off to college at Ohio State University, it was rare for his magic to do something accidentally.

Of course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t occasionally pull magical pranks on purpose, but no one could prove that they were his fault anymore. Surrounded by normal people with no magical power, he never really learned to shield his magical abilities. Fighting off magical creatures just became part of his normal life and he never understood why they always seemed attracted to him.

In fact, it wasn’t until he ran smack dab into an undercover NCIS agent named Leroy Jethro Gibbs that he even realized there might be something he could do about the constant magical creature attacks. Gibbs had managed to refrain from shouting it out while they were still out on the streets. 

As soon as they made it into the police station, however, Gibbs turned on Tony. “Lock it down. Are you trying to attract the entire army of magical creatures around here?”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Get it together, man.” Gibbs snarled, slamming a hand onto the table now free of the handcuffs that Tony had used on him.

“Where did your handcuffs go?” Tony frowned.

Gibbs waved a hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter. You’re going to need my help if you attract any of the more powerful creatures.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Danny Price interrupted.

Gibbs glanced at the human and then looked away dismissively. “My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I’m an undercover NCIS agent that he arrested.”

“Why aren’t you in handcuffs then?”

“They don’t really work on me.” Gibbs shrugged.

Danny glanced between DiNozzo and the supposed undercover agent. “I’m just going to go check on your story.”

“Feel free.” Gibbs dismissed.

His attention was on the one leaking magical energy all over the place. The guy needed to learn control or something bad would happen. Gibbs was honestly surprised that nothing bad had happened, yet.

Deciding he had no other choice, Gibbs threw up a shield around the younger green eyed man. Gibbs had to shake his head when the cop didn’t even notice. Whoever trained him needed to be shot.

Once they finally wrapped up the money laundering case, which had involved DiNozzo’s partner, Gibbs practically ordered DiNozzo to join him at NCIS. Gibbs was going to take control of DiNozzo’s magic lessons and if he couldn’t teach DiNozzo proper control, he was sure his father, Loki could. Of course, it was possible that DiNozzo wouldn’t show up, but Gibbs doubted that would happen.

He had seen the interest in DiNozzo’s eyes when the cop had tackled him. He’d had a falling out with Loki much like he’d had with his human father. Though instead of being over bringing a date to his girls’ funeral, it had been over meddling.

Loki liked to meddle. He was always checking up on his kids. It drove Gibbs crazy.

Gibbs entertained very few long term romantic interests. The fact of the matter was, he couldn’t afford to date anyone that didn’t have magical powers themselves. While he could control himself for a one night stand with someone long term, he wanted to be able to let loose without worrying about accidental magical backlash hurting them. 

It made for a very frustrating time. He’d tried the long term thing with a regular human with Shannon and while he would have done his best to make it last had she survived, he’d known it wasn’t working for him. Being in the marines had been the only reason it wasn’t a complete disaster. 

He’d known from the time he was young that he would have to hide his power. In a small town like Stillwater, the kind of power he had from Loki would have been devastating to the town if it wasn’t well controlled. Jackson and Loki had worked together to make sure that he knew how to control his powers at a young age. 

He’d hated it. He hadn’t understood why he needed such control then. After sneakily using his magic in the marines where neither Jackson nor Loki could constantly watch over him, he quickly realized just what this kind of power could do untempered.

He’d let his shields go as he was surrounded by humans, so there was no danger of being attacked magically. He’d thought that having his magical senses constantly open to sensing danger would help. He’d been so wrong.

He’d almost gotten his entire squad killed and had definitely resulted in the death of Lieutenant Cameron. This happened multiple times before he realized that he was actually attracting the magical creatures by not having his shields up. He’d quickly put his shields up, not wanting anymore deaths on his conscience.

They’d stayed up from then on. He would lower them periodically, but he could never let go enough to lower them completely; not after everything that he’d seen happen because of his lowered shields. He knew, though, that really good sex would inevitably lower his shields, so it was only safe if he was with another magic user that could help him fight off anything that got attracted by their love making.

It was supremely annoying and he’d gotten a reputation for being a bastard ever since he joined NCIS. He did little to discourage the reputation as it frequently got him results faster. It was occasionally a detriment when dealing with other agencies, but more often than not his bastard reputation made them want to get rid of him as fast as possible and was actually a benefit.

It was no different with the Baltimore Police Department where he’d met DiNozzo. Once they realized who he was and put two and two together in regards to his reputation, they were quick to help him get out of there. Of course, things were a little more complicated since the Chief of Police was involved, but it all worked out in the end.

Now if only DiNozzo would show up for work. He couldn’t wait to start teaching the guy control. If those lessons ended up giving him regular sex for a while, well he wouldn’t complain about that either.

Of course, it wasn’t as simple as he expected. Things rarely were, but DiNozzo took the cake in this regard. His magic worked completely differently from Gibbs. 

The methods that Gibbs used never just worked for Tony. Fortunately, Tony seemed to be pretty good at taking what Gibbs did and turning it into something that would work with his powers even if it did seem to involve an inordinate amount of movie references. Tony’s lessons just took considerably longer than Gibbs had expected, though he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

They were meshing personally and professionally easier and better than he could have ever hoped. There was only one problem as far as Gibbs was concerned. Tony didn’t believe that Loki was actually his father. 

His argument seemed to be that Loki was a movie character played by Tom Hiddleston and thus wasn’t real. It didn’t matter how many times Gibbs averred that it was the truth, Tony just wouldn’t believe it. Normally, he wouldn’t care. 

Whether someone believed him or not generally didn’t matter as he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. It was different with Tony, though. He was actually beginning to think that Tony and he could have a permanent relationship.

The kind that he wanted with Shannon, but that he couldn’t have because she was human. However, it was hard to have a relationship with someone that insisted you were always lying. He had finally managed to explain to Tony and get him to believe that all the magical creatures that attacked him were drawn by his magical power.

Of course, there had been a number of harrowing incidents before this revelation occurred. Tony had ended up chained in a sewer and even received a bioengineered plague. The guy attracted danger like it was his middle name. 

It was insane. Tony still played pranks using his magic, but Gibbs could counter them easily if he so wished. Mostly, Tony wasn’t crazy enough to prank Gibbs.

The plague incident, though, was what ended up being the breakthrough to get Tony to accept that not controlling his magical powers had serious consequences. It was actually a result of the plague incident that made Tony realize Gibbs wasn’t lying about having Loki as a father.

Of course, that took a little longer to come out. Dr. Brad Pitt had found something unusual in Tony’s blood work while he was under his supervision with the plague and he’d started quietly enquiring if anyone had seen anything like it. Tony hadn’t even known about this and Dr. Pitt had been very careful not to reveal anything about who his patient was.

Unfortunately, the queries had attracted the attention of one Dr. Stephen Strange. After all, he had the same anomaly in his blood work. When he was young and dumb before he became the Sorcerer Supreme, he’d participated in a closed adoption.

He’d regretted it when he realized his abilities and had tried to find his son, but he’d never succeeded. Still when the query about the blood work appeared. He immediately contacted Dr. Pitt to find out more. 

This person could be his son that he’d been looking for. The one who could carry on his legacy. The one who probably needed training desperately as he highly doubted the adopted parents actually knew how to train anyone with magical powers, but especially not one who had the ability to become the next Sorcerer Supreme.

Needless to say, Dr. Pitt believed in doctor/patient confidentiality and refused to give out any information about whose blood work it actually was. That didn’t mean that he didn’t discuss it with Tony, who he still saw regularly to make sure there were no ill effects from the plague incident. Tony was as disbelieving of Dr. Strange existing as he was of Loki existing.

He’d seen that movie, man. Such a person was just make believe. They didn’t really exist. 

Nonetheless, he agreed to let Dr. Pitt introduce them. Unlike with Gibbs’ father, it was obvious there was a real person here that he could meet. They were deluded, he was sure, but real. 

Gibbs came with him to that meeting. If Dr. Strange was really who he claimed to be, he wanted to be there just in case things got out of hand. The whole thing turned into a clusterfuck as Loki also appeared because how dare his son go anywhere near Dr. Strange. 

Gibbs was almost surprised that Tony didn’t faint. His eyes had grown so wide as he stared between his father, Stephen Strange, and Loki. After that, his relationship with Tony was a done deal as they both wanted it and Tony no longer believed he was lying.

It did take Tony sometime to recover his normal spunk after having his world illusions shattered like that, but it had to happen. Their lives went back to normal or as normal as they could get for the son of Dr. Strange and the son of Loki, whose day jobs were NCIS agents. Tony laughed whenever people tried to profile him after that as no one would ever guess the truth.

Gibbs didn’t care, though. Tony and he were happy and that was good enough for him. Even Tony admitted that knowing the truth made a difference and he would take his relationship with Gibbs over his previous ignorance any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 8 stories currently written for the dictionary.com series. So there will be at least 8 more days of posting. I'm hoping to get a bunch more written today, tomorrow, and Monday, however, to hopefully get way ahead. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
